<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines Day by Bumblebeebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434878">Valentines Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch'>Bumblebeebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:36:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Would a kiss on valentine's day really be too much to ask?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamcha would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed- his and Tien’s first valentines day as a couple had been remarkably uneventful. He hadn’t been expecting anything crazy, he knew Tien well enough to understand he’d never exactly be the most romantic person on earth, but still a proper kiss before Tien left for the dojo would have been nice… Something to keep him going on his trip back to West City, but alas Tien merely pecked his cheek and disappeared out the door with Chiaotzu in tow, leaving Yamcha to finish his breakfast alone. </p>
<p>Still his day babysitting Bulla had helped to perk his mood up, the fact she always had a smile and a giggle for her uncle Yamcha would never cease making him happy and the fact he always let her do his makeup or put sparkly little hair clips through his wild mane never ceased making her happy- so really they made quite a team. Yamcha could still see some of the glitter glimmering in the late afternoon sun everytime he glanced in the rear vision mirror on his flight back to the farm and he couldn’t help but to smirk to himself- Tien hated when he came home covered in glitter, he claimed it was impossible to get rid of. Yamcha still laughed every time he remembered the day Bulla, Pan and Chiaotzu had convinced Tien to let them do a makeover, he’d been so red faced as the kids carefully applied their baby pink glitter gloss and eyeshadow that Pan had loudly announced Tien wouldn’t be needing any blush. Yamcha had never seen someone so violently wash their face before, yet for a week after in certain lights there was still a tiny shimmer on Tien’s face- evidence that the big, stoic Tenshinhan was a little softer than anyone realized. </p>
<p>Squinting against the bright sunset that was slowly disappearing behind the mountain, Yamcha landed his cruiser- as far as he could tell the farm was still as empty as he had left it. He couldn’t help puffing out a disappointed sigh, he had hoped that Tien might have been home to meet him, but apparently not. Shaking his head he silently lamented to himself that Tien was lucky he loved him so much. Crunching his way across what was left of last night's snowfall he reached the front door, cracking it open. He never bothered to lock the house up- He figured anyone who was bothered to trek all the way out into the mountains almost deserved an easy robbery. Not that they had much to rob anyway, the house was perfectly quaint and Yamcha loved it immensely but they weren’t exactly sitting on piles of gold.</p>
<p>Kicking his boots off, Yamcha wandered down the hall and into the living room. The last of the fire had long burnt out and there was a severe chill through the entire house- he busied himself with getting the fire going, warming his hands against it as he waited for the flames to properly pick up. He would have started on dinner, but his reflection in the old mirror at the end of Tien’s hall reminded him that he needed to wash his face off, as beautiful a job as Bulla did, it probably wouldn’t help the romantic mood he still hoped to set for Tien. Begrudgingly he made his way from the warmth of the fire, footsteps creaking loudly through the quiet house, his mind drifting to the idea of running a bath since he had the house to himself- Yamcha still hadn’t tired of the big soaking tub that took up a significant portion of the small bathroom. Ostensibly it had been a gift for Tien, something to help relax his body after long days of farming or teaching, but Yamcha found he used it more than anyone else- not that Tien had any issue with that. He’d made it repeatedly known that this was as much Yamcha’s home as it was his or Chiaotzu’s- still Yamcha always felt a little bad that he got the most use out of the bath when he <em> had </em>meant it to be something special for Tien.</p>
<p>But with the house empty he didn't see any reason not to run a bath for himself. Turning the brass taps on he waited for the tub to fill up. Looking himself over in the small mirror that hung above the basin- he pulled his shirt free before tying his hair up into a high ponytail, gently working to wipe off the leftover makeup with a small wash cloth, absently humming to himself. Turning on the small basin tap, he leant down splashing the water against his face. If it weren’t for his ability to sense ki the warm hands suddenly wrapping around his bare waist would have startled him, the feeling of calloused hands causing his skin to prickle- straightening back up he met Tien’s eyes in the mirror, his face peering deviously over Yamcha’s shoulder as he pulled Yamcha flush against himself. “Hi.” Tien’s gravelly voice was even lower than usual, as he brushed his lips against Yamcha’s ear. As much as he wanted to turn around and kiss Tien, he wasn’t ready to let go of his grievances quite yet. Tien hadn’t given him a proper kiss this morning, even though Yamcha had dropped plenty of hints- so he wasn’t just going to wander in and get his way- not if Yamcha had anything to do with it.</p>
<p>Reverting his gaze back toward the basin he grabbed the small wash cloth again, rubbing away the leftover eye makeup while purposely ignoring Tien- Tien who was running his nose softly along Yamcha’s shoulder, planting small kisses along the skin he found. His hands were leaving a gentle trail of caresses down Yamcha’s stomach, getting dangerously close to the waist of his pants. Yamcha swallowed back against the hard lump that was forming in his throat, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand- Reminding himself that Tien hadn’t even said “Happy Valentines day.” back to Yamcha when he’d woken up this morning, he’d only nodded his head before absently wandering out of the room. </p>
<p>“Is something the matter?” Tien breathed quietly against his neck, eyes locking with Yamcha’s in the mirror. </p>
<p>The feeling of Tien’s hands light as a feather against his skin, the warmth of his breath against Yamcha’s neck… it was becoming very difficult to stay mad. Or to play coy. Tien <em> was </em> Tien, afterall. Yamcha loved him- flaws and all. He knew what he was getting into when he’d fallen for Tien all those years ago. “No.” Yamcha shook his head.</p>
<p>“Can I join you?” Tien’s eyes glanced toward the bath as he pressed another kiss to Yamcha’s shoulder. Yamcha didn’t have it in him to draw it out any longer, a small smile finally cracking his lips- “Of course.” he shook his head in defeat. No matter what, he could never stay mad at Tien for too long. Finally spinning on his heel, Yamcha turned to look at Tien- “How was your day?”</p>
<p>The blank look on Tien’s face suggested he really hadn’t anticipated being asked <em> that- </em> “Typical. Long.”</p>
<p>“Long? You’re home earlier than usual, though?” Yamcha asked, quirking a dark eyebrow at Tien who was still smirking at him.</p>
<p>“Well maybe I forgot to do something this morning. And I spent all day waiting to fix my wrong.” Tien leant forward, his hands moving from Yamcha’s waist to cup his face- He pulled Yamcha into a deep kiss for a long moment. “There.” Tien said, pulling back with a self satisfied grin on his face. Yamcha couldn’t help but to wonder if Tien kissing him would ever stop sweeping him off his feet- it had been almost a year since they made it official and yet everytime Tien pulled him in for a kiss he felt as though it was the first time again. </p>
<p>“Here-” Tien reached a hand back pulling Yamcha’s hair free of the ponytail he had haphazardly tied up only minutes ago. He fluffed Yamcha’s hair in his hands, pulling out a bobby pin he had had missed. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Yamcha carefully placed the glittering unicorn pin on the basin counter before turning back toward Tien, reaching up to press a small kiss to the tip of his nose. He still hadn’t gotten over the bliss of finally being able to do the things he’d dreamt about doing to Tien for years, kissing his nose or rubbing his leg without having to worry that Tien wouldn’t feel the same. It felt like magic. A light blush was slowly spreading over Tien’s cheeks when he pulled back and he had to laugh. It was nice to be reminded that apparently Tien still got a little flustered in his presence too. “So about that bath-” Yamcha smiled as he reached to unbutton Tien’s cheongsam, making quick work of removing his top before dipping his hands lower to untie Tien’s skirt- Tien reaching out to help free Yamcha of his pants too, the cold air nipping at their now exposed skin. </p>
<p>Grabbing Yamcha’s hand Tien pulled him toward the bath, gingerly stepping over into the tub while never letting go of Yamcha’s hand- he helped Yamcha step in too, before finally lowering himself into the water “C’mere.” Tien held his arm out, gesturing for Yamcha to sit against him. He didn’t need to be asked twice, instead Yamcha simply slipped down into the warm water, planting himself in Tien’s lap- a contented sigh slipping through his lips as he closed his eyes, leaning back against Tien’s chest. A warm hand made it’s way into Yamcha’s hair, caressing his scalp exactly the way he loved while Tien quietly hummed behind him. Yamcha decided If heaven were a place on earth, it would be right there, soaking in a warm bath with Tien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason Tien didn't wish Yamcha happy valentines back or kiss him properly is because he didn't know what it was. He googled it once he got to the dojo and was like OH... whoops... because Tien is a himbo too, lest we forget. </p>
<p>Also happy v day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>